


Coração de leão

by Choientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Quando o filho nasceu, os médicos constataram que ele tinha síndrome de Down. Desde então, Mitsashi Tenten enfrenta as adversidades praticamente sozinha, mas o sorriso gigante e banguela que recebe todos os dias a faz contemplar a vida de um jeito mais bonito.Mitsashi Daisuke é um garotinho alegre, curioso e apaixonado pelos animais. Essa sua paixão fez nascer uma pura amizade com Hyuuga Neji — um dos veterinários do Santuário de Preservação Animal de Misato.Em um dia de tempestade, Daisuke consegue juntar o que mais ama no mundo de uma só vez: sua mãe, seu amigo e os animais.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Coração de leão

As manhãs naquele apartamento simples em uma das ruas centrais de Misato eram sempre agitadas. Mitsashi Tenten corria de um lado para o outro tentando organizar o café da manhã, as malas da escola e da natação, os contratos dos clientes que analisaria no escritório e ainda precisava vestir o filho de modo adequado. Cada dia continha uma rotina diferente para estimular o desenvolvimento adequado do pequeno. Segundas eram do fisioterapeuta e da equiterapia; às terças tinha natação e fonoaudióloga; nas quartas iam ao fisioterapeuta novamente e na acupuntura; quintas eram da terapeuta ocupacional; e a semana estava completa com a fonoaudióloga mais uma vez e o psicólogo nas sextas. Sábados e domingos eram dias da família e de descanso, nos quais dormir, comer e passear eram prioridades. 

Naquela terça-feira, o dia seguia seu curso natural como todos os outros. Estavam há tanto tempo fazendo a mesma coisa que tudo, simplesmente, parecia caminhar conforme o esperado. 

— Daisuke, a vovó chega daqui a pouco. Vista as luvinhas nas mãos — pediu do quarto enquanto terminava de pentear os longos cabelos escuros e colocar os brincos de argola. Não tinha habilidade, paciência ou tempo disponível para fazer uma maquiagem decente, então sempre optava por um rímel e um batom rosado passados às pressas. 

Eram raras as vezes que deixava os pais fazerem o que achava ser seu dever de mãe; só quando estava sobrecarregada demais que pedia ajuda. Queria que a família fosse parte importante da vida do filho, contudo só da parte boa. 

Levar aos médicos, nas terapias e participar das reuniões da escolinha eram sua responsabilidade. Os avós e tios podiam ficar apenas com os momentos bons, ela não se importava. Queria que eles aproveitassem ao máximo as brincadeiras, travessuras e mimos. Estava acostumada a fazer tudo sozinha, principalmente quando o assunto era Mitsashi Daisuke. 

— Mama, meu patinho — choramingou assim que ela apareceu na sala. Sentado na pontinha do sofá amarelo, sustentava o olhar baixo e os lábios formavam um biquinho chateado.

— Hoje não dá pra levar. Imagina se ele cai na água e se perde? 

— Ele mora na água. — A constatação veio em um tom quase óbvio e não parecia nada convencido com o que a mãe dizia.

— Mas na piscina ele não sabe nadar — ela deu por encerrado o assunto, esticando a mão quente para que o filho segurasse. Não precisava fazer muito sentido, o seu “não” era “não” e ele sabia; mesmo quando Tenten não usava as três letras juntas, o menino entendia as entrelinhas. 

Suspirando um tanto chateado, Daisuke arrumou o casaco de lã no corpo e deixou-se ser levado até a porta do apartamento. 

Segurando quatro bolsas, alguns papéis e a chave do carro, a mulher entrou com ele no elevador.

— Promete que vai se comportar e não vai pedir sorvete antes do almoço?

— Eu gosto de sorvete, o vovô também.

— Eu sei bem. — Revirou os olhos, lembrando das vezes que seus pais conseguiam ser mais arteiros do que o neto. Eles não tinham autocontrole algum quando Daisuke pedia algo, faziam todas as vontades sem questionar. E, quando ele não queria nada, inventavam vontades para satisfazer e deixá-lo feliz. — Mas sorvete é comida?

— Não, mama. É supremesa — respondeu orgulhoso, esticando os lábios no seu costumeiro sorriso. Os dois dentes de leite da frente já haviam sido tirados porque os permanentes estavam adiantados para nascer, e os de baixo eram pequenos e tortinhos como estalagmites de diamante. 

— Sobremesa — corrigiu. Ele repetiu algumas vezes, até sentir que estava certo. Tenten sorriu também, derretida com toda a doçura. As palavras erradas eram, definitivamente, um charme, porém a fonoaudióloga deixava sempre bem claro que deviam ensinar a fala correta todas as vezes. 

Estavam quase chegando no térreo, onde se separariam por algumas horas, e a mulher lembrou da promessa ainda não finalizada. Reforçou: 

— Então, promete pra mim que continuará sendo um bom menino hoje? 

— Prometo! — gargalhou, balançando os braços no ar. 

Hyuuga Neji terminava de examinar um babuíno jovem sedado em cima da mesa. A fratura no braço do animal estava bem melhor e ele tinha confiança de que o mesmo não tentaria mais pular em galhos fracos. Eram inteligentes o suficiente para aprender com os erros.

Depois de remover a bandagem e entregar ao assistente, saiu da sala. Começou a tirar o jaleco branco, a touca e as luvas descartáveis, mas se deteve ao perceber certa comoção do lado de fora; os internos estavam andando mais rápido do que o normal pelos corredores brancos da construção. No ar, ele podia sentir a estática enérgica e ansiosa dos presentes. Não estava acostumado com aquilo.

O lado onde trabalhava era, geralmente, parado e monótono. Todos os veterinários e nutricionistas ficavam no mesmo lugar, sendo solicitados apenas em emergências ou consultas de rotina. Ficavam o mais afastados possível da entrada do Santuário de Preservação Animal, não lidavam com tumultos ali, então estava sendo incomum toda a gritaria e comoção. 

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou para um colega biólogo, Chouji, que fazia anotações rápidas em uma prancheta. Encostou na parede ao seu lado, observando cada vez mais curioso as pessoas passarem com cobertores, seringas, cordas e pequenas jaulas. 

— Estão noticiando uma tempestade feia. Os animais estão muito agitados.

Neji espremeu um pouco os olhos esmeraldinos, tentando enxergar melhor todos os equipamentos que passavam de um lado para o outro. Não viu nenhum rolo de tela, pedras aquecidas ou plantas. Os internos carregavam coisas reforçadas nos braços, claramente preocupados com os monstruosos mamíferos, cervídeos e répteis. Seria um desastre se escapassem ou se ferissem. Mudanças climáticas repentinas eram causadoras de grandes estragos, ainda mais entre animais selvagens com seus instintos aguçados. 

— Precisam reforçar as telas dos anfíbios. Você sabe se alguém está cuidando dessa parte?

Chouji soltou o ar pelo nariz, falhando em segurar um riso irônico, deixando claro que o Hyuuga já sabia a resposta. Sapos, salamandras e rãs eram os últimos na lista de prioridades; se fugissem, não causariam tanto estrago quanto os outros. 

— Estou indo pra lá — avisou e vestiu o jaleco no corpo novamente.

Entrou em uma das portas do depósito e juntou tudo o que precisava em um carrinho. Quando se deu por satisfeito, soltou os cabelos lisos — que batiam em seus ombros — do elástico e os prendeu melhor em um coque no topo da cabeça. Sabia que seria um longo dia pela frente. 

O relógio indicava três horas da tarde, no entanto as nuvens estavam tão carregadas e amontoadas que o dia escureceu como se fossem seis da noite. As crianças agrupavam-se no tapete de borracha, ansiosas para que o filme começasse o quanto antes na televisão. Daisuke estava sentado entre dois amiguinhos — que competiam para ver quem havia assistido mais filmes do Pocoyo — sentindo que algo estava errado, fora da rotina que tanto gostava. Todas as terças iam aprender um pouco sobre cada animal no Santuário de Vida Selvagem, a poucas quadras de distância da escola, mas por que ainda estavam na sala olhando pra televisão? 

— Tia Hina. — Aproximou-se da professora de longos cabelos escuros e feição amável, sendo recebido com um afago na cabeça. Hinata não conseguia se conter frente toda a graça de seus alunos. Preocupado, ele continuou: — Não vamos sair? 

— Hoje não, meu anjo. Vai começar a chover daqui a pouco, precisamos ficar protegidos para não pegar nenhum dodói. 

— Mas, e os bichinhos? Vai chover neles! — A aflição de Daisuke aumentou. Lembrava de cada cercado, alojamento e jaula; a maioria era cheia de grama e estruturas de madeira, mas não haviam tetos ou telhados grandes o suficiente para proteger todos eles. Não gostou de pensar naquilo, não queria que eles ficassem na chuva. Era o seu lugar preferido de todo o mundo e amava todos os bichinhos dali. Precisava avisar o seu amigo Neji, o quanto antes, que os bichinhos ficariam doentes! 

— Não se preocupe, existem várias casinhas quentes para eles lá dentro — assegurou Hinata, porém não era o suficiente. Ele já sabia o que precisava fazer.

Colocando o colete que dava passe livre para ir ao banheiro, Daisuke andou rápido para fora da sala antes que o pedissem para voltar. 

Se fosse um dia comum, aquilo não teria acontecido. Os raios estavam chegando antes da chuva cair realmente, fazendo com que todo o sistema eletrônico falhasse diversas vezes. As três secretárias, o diretor e um técnico conversavam alto sobre os problemas da tempestade daquele dia, o portão oscilava entre abrir e fechar. Por sorte (ou não), no momento ele estava abertíssimo, desimpedido e livre. 

E a mistura do tamanho diminuto da criança com a preocupação distraída dos adultos resultou em uma fuga bem-sucedida.

O garoto conseguia ouvir a mãe falando que não podia andar sozinho, que era perigoso, que devia respeitar as professoras e nunca falar com estranhos. Mas estava fazendo aquilo por uma boa causa, sabia se proteger...

Daisuke desceu a rua confiante, sabendo o caminho que deveria tomar. As primeiras gotas começaram a cair e ele correu um pouco mais depressa. 

Não haviam pedestres na calçada e os automóveis passavam rápido demais para sequer prestarem atenção na criança sozinha.

Os portões de entrada do Santuário estavam abertos ainda, contudo não haviam funcionários recebendo quem chegava, como era de costume. A água começou a bater no teto de metal com mais força em intervalos constantes e ritmados, fazendo eco no ambiente fechado. 

O menino seguiu seu caminho procurando por alguém, precisava ser rápido para que os bichinhos não tomassem chuva demais. 

Abriu a porta de vidro e andou pela passarela de tijolos vermelhos, entrando no primeiro recinto: dos répteis. A partir dali as únicas coisas que o protegiam eram seu casaco de lã e o toldo barulhento servindo de cobertura; o vento castigava-o pelos lados, ora vindo pelo direito, ora pelo esquerdo. Na pontinha dos pés, tentando enxergar alguma coisa, pôde perceber que os lagos artificiais estavam vazios, e suspirou mais tranquilo. Ao final da passarela haviam cinco aquários enormes e bem iluminados, abrigando as mais diversas cobras peçonhentas e inofensivas. Não estava preocupado com elas, porque claramente estavam protegidas, porém tirou alguns segundos para observá-las bem escondidas embaixo de troncos e em cima dos galhos.

No meio do barulho de trovões ainda tímidos, Daisuke ouviu gritos. Os olhinhos redondos e amendoados arregalaram-se de susto e andou na direção contrária. Estava ficando com um pouco de medo. 

Entrou correndo no segundo recinto: dos mamíferos. Nada havia mudado, também estava vazio. Os cercados e a grama à mercê da água impiedosa, cada vez mais agressiva. Novamente, o garoto ficou satisfeito, apesar do medo crescente. Estava começando a andar sem rumo, tentando encontrar, agora, uma vida humana. Sentia-se sozinho e não estava gostando do sentimento. 

As luzes do lugar piscaram, lutando contra os raios e o vento para que ficassem acesas. Ele juntou as mãozinhas na frente do corpo, tremendo de frio. Pensou no lugar mais seguro que conhecia e correu de novo; entrou na última construção do Santuário de Preservação Animal sabendo que seu amigo estava sempre ali.

Porém estava vazio também, com a iluminação meia-fase e todas as portas fechadas. 

Podia escutar os gritos mais próximos do que antes, assim como a junção de barulhos assustadores de animais e passos pesados. Prendeu um grito na garganta e os olhos ficaram quentes. 

— Neji? — gritou choroso, encolhendo-se na parede gelada de azulejo para tentar se proteger. Viu uma sombra grande passar em frente às janelas da entrada, em seguida um trovão forte estremeceu até mesmo o chão. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, crente de que se não visse os monstros, eles também não o veriam. — Neji! — chamou de novo, embolando-se com todo o muco provindo do choro.

Ao escutar seu nome, o veterinário deu grandes passos tentando localizar o dono da voz; sabia quem era, só não queria acreditar. Havia terminado há pouco o serviço com os anfíbios e estava planejando tirar um cochilo em sua sala até que a tempestade não findasse, não seria fruto da sua mente sonolenta?

— Neji... 

— Daisuke? — chamou incrédulo, tentando entender como o garotinho podia estar encolhido na frente da sua sala. Não conseguia juntar as peças na cabeça para compreender como ele podia estar ali. Assim que ficou de joelhos, foi surpreendido por um abraço desesperado. Tentou empurrá-lo para ver melhor seu rosto — estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ter se machucado ou estar passando mal —, contudo os braços o seguraram mais forte e Daisuke pulou, enlaçando as pernas em volta do seu corpo.

— Eu ‘tô com medo — murmurou trêmulo. O Hyuuga sentiu o próprio coração diminuir de tamanho, angustiado com o tom de voz choroso e amedrontado. Sua feição ficou dura e carregada, desejava ter o poder de tirar todo o sofrimento do pequeno. Levantou-se com cuidado, ainda carregando-o no colo, e sentou em uma das cadeiras da entrada. Seu tronco começou a instintivamente balançar para frente e para trás, em um ritmo de ninar. 

— Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui — sussurrou tentando passar segurança ao pequeno. Apertou-o mais forte dentro de seus braços, sentindo-o soluçar contra seu peito. — Está tudo bem. 

Quando atendeu o celular e a aflita secretária da escola informou que Daisuke havia sumido, o mundo de Tenten ficou escuro. O ar fugiu de seus pulmões e voltou na mesma velocidade, fazendo com que ofegasse como se estivesse se afogando no meio do mar.

Cuidava do garoto como uma leoa cuida dos seus filhotes. Nos cinco anos de vida de Daisuke, nunca deixou nada acontecer. Desde o começo da gravidez protegia-o do mundo com mais garra do que o normal. 

Lembrava bem de como teve que lidar com preconceito e ignorância dentro da sua própria casa. Foi após uma semana cansativa que Tenten recebeu uma ligação cuidadosa de sua ginecologista. A médica explicou que alguns exames apontavam para uma condição genética no bebê: a trissomia do cromossomo 21. Sentiu-se perdida por alguns minutos, mas amava o filho incondicionalmente e sabia que precisaria se dedicar mais à ele. 

Quando ela sentou para conversar com Iruka — seu ex-noivo —, foi recebida com um discurso agressivo. O homem despejou absurdos sobre a forma que viviam, como não eram um casal bom o suficiente e, claro, sobre como a mulher tinha culpa por a criança não ser “perfeita”. 

Assim que descobriu a gravidez, o homem afastou-se, porém a esperança de Tenten fez com que acreditasse que ele precisava se acostumar com a ideia ainda, havia sido muito repentino e logo poderiam cultivar uma família feliz. Mas, naquela noite, ficou claro que não tinha como ele ser pai. Iruka não merecia ser o pai da sua criança. E, confiante de que seria muito melhor sozinha, Tenten deixou-o para trás. Dedicou 100% do seu tempo estudando as melhores terapias e abordagens para garantir ao filho a vida que merecia. O menino carregava o sobrenome da mãe com orgulho, nunca teve contato com Iruka e levava uma vida tranquila. 

Só que, agora, Daisuke havia sumido.

Agarrada a borda da mesa do seu escritório, a mulher tentava traçar algum plano. Não precisou pensar muito mais e seu celular tocou: 

— Encontramos ele! Está no Santuário de Preservação Animal. 

A Mitsashi não teve nem tempo para sofrer em demasia; ao mesmo tempo que o desespero veio, o alívio seguiu. Jogou a bolsa no ombro e saiu correndo até o estacionamento. Desrespeitou alguns sinais vermelhos, mas precisava do seu filho.

Daisuke estava sentado no colo de Neji, balançando as pernas enquanto cantarolava uma música infantil. Sorrindo, o homem tentava acompanhar completando as silabadas finais das frases, não tinha muito conhecimento sobre aquele gênero musical, no entanto estava se esforçando. 

— Filho! — Tenten chamou da entrada, abrindo os braços para acolhê-lo. Abraçou o garotinho como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo. Beijou-o por todo o rosto, tentando não chorar de alívio. — Você quase me matou de susto. Por que fez isso? 

— Eu não queria que eles ficassem dodóis — explicou-se envergonhado, apontando para o lado de fora. — Desculpa, mama. Eu fiquei prioncupado.

— Preocupado — corrigiu com o tom amável e maternal de sempre. Estava tentando se acalmar ainda, porém já tinha um discurso imenso preparado na cabeça. Precisaria reforçar os perigos de andar sozinho, de fugir dos lugares que não deveria e de falar com estranhos. Por ora, a mulher reprimiu um sorriso, carregou-o no colo e, enfim, olhou para o outro indivíduo.

De braços cruzados, Neji observava mãe e filho em seu momento particular. O seu peito estava mais aliviado depois de ter feito Daisuke parar de chorar e ter localizado um responsável que pudesse buscá-lo. Ficou tentado a ele mesmo levar o pequeno até onde morava, mas o receio de que tivessem alguma ideia errada sobre seu nobre gesto o fez ficar onde estavam, não pareceu certo no momento. Só queria que ele ficasse bem, são e salvo. 

— Obrigada por cuidar dele... — Tenten conseguiu dizer, completamente banhada em gratidão e alívio. 

— Neji, prazer. 

Juntando as sobrancelhas, ela não precisou buscar muito fundo da memória para lembrar de todas as histórias que Daisuke contava sobre o amigo do Santuário. 

— Você é o Neji? O famoso Neji? 

— Eu acho que sim. 

— Daisuke realmente gosta de você. Agradeço em dobro por todo o cuidado e carinho com ele. 

O homem sorriu e ela retribuiu, orgulhosa.

— Você é uma mãe maravilhosa — soou mais galanteador do que deveria, com a voz baixa e olhos esmeraldinos fixos nos amendoados dela, idênticos ao da criança. A mulher tossiu, pega de surpresa. O Hyuuga sentiu as orelhas esquentarem e tentou se justificar: — Digo, em relação ao seu filho. Ele é uma criança fantástica, impossível não ficar encantado.

Tenten agradeceu, achando graça na visível vergonha do homem. O pescoço, as orelhas e as bochechas rosadas deixavam-o encantador; um contraste engraçado de se observar, já que Neji era grande e aparentava muita seriedade quando estava de boca fechada. 

— Você veio de carro? — Ela assentiu e, antes que pudesse falar alguma outra coisa, ele disparou: — Eu vou trancar a minha sala e os acompanho até o estacionamento. Tenho um guarda-chuva grande o suficiente para nós três.

Daisuke comemorou, batendo palmas com a ideia, ainda agarrado ao pescoço da mãe. Antes de fazer o que planejava, o homem coçou a nuca por um instante e comentou: 

— Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

— Tenten — respondeu, rendendo-se ao riso em seguida. Estava começando a entender os motivos pelos quais Daisuke gostava tanto de Neji.


End file.
